Hetalia sing Disney!
by FoxDemonKing
Summary: I have the Hetalia cast and I making them sing Disney. Do I need to give further explanation?
1. Chapter 1

**(As much I wish I don't own Hetalia or Disney.) **

The characters of hetalia found themselves in a theater. They saw a girl with long tied blue hair, brown eyes. She had pirate clothes on and was around 5'6". FoxDemonKing walked onto the stage. "Welcome to the Hetalia sings Disney. This will humiliate you Hetalia characters and provide amusement for me, Maya over there my new oc, and the readers." They immediatly started protesting.

England started yelling, "You evil evil woman. You already have _What happened to America_ and_ Hetalia truth or dare_, now you're torturing us with this crap!" Fox turned to him with a Russia smile, "Iggy! How nice of you to volunteer(England protests). I have the perfect song for you."

With a poof England shows up on stage with the Shadow man's clothes from "Princess and the Frog".

_Don't you disrespect me little man_

_Don't you derogate or deride_

_Your in my world now, not your world_

_And I got friends on the other side_

_He's got friends on the other side_

_That's an echo gentlemen_

_Just a little something we have here in Louisiana_

_Just a little parlor trick don't worry_

_Sit down at my table, put your mind at ease_

_If you relax it will enable me to do anything I please_

_I can read your future, I can change it 'round some too_

_I look deep into your heart and soul_

_You do have a soul don't you Lawrence_

_Make your wildest dreams come true_

_I've got voodoo, I've got hoodoo(?)_

_I got stuff I didn't even try_

_And I got friends on the other side_

_He's got friend on the other side_

_The cards, the cards, the cards will tell_

_The past, the present and the future as well_

_The cards, the cards, just take three_

_Take a little trip into your future with me_

_Now you, young men are from across the sea_

_You come from two long lines of royalty_

_I'm a royal myself on my mother's side_

_Your lifestyle's high but your funds are low_

_You need to marry a little honey who's daddy got dough_

_It's the green, it's the green, it's the green you need_

_And when I look into your future it's the green that I see_

_On you little man, I don't want wanna waste much time_

_You've been pushed around all your life_

_You've been pushed around by your mother_

_And your sister and your brother_

_And if you was married you'd be pushed around by your wife_

_But in your future the you I see_

_Is exactly the man you always wanted to be_

_Shake my hand, come on boys_

_Won't you shake a poor sinner's hand_

_Yes are you ready_

_Are you ready_

_Are you ready_

_Transformation central_

_Transformation central _

_Transformation central_

_Transformation central_

_Transformacation central can you feel it_

_You're changing, you're changing, you're changing alright _

_And I hope you're satisfied, cause if you ain't don't blame me_

_You can blame my friend on the otherside_

_You got what you want_

_What you want's what you get_

_Hush_

England returned his seat quietly steaming. "Ohonhonhon, Mon cherie you got England perfectly with that song." said a laughing France. Fox finished laughing, "Well considering his magic it was the perfect song. Also France since you're being nice right now I'm gonna leave you alone. Maya despite this being a Hetalia fic you're gonna sing and to your Hetalia crush France." Maya started blushing, tomato red, "Fox you son of a -" *POOF* Maya landed on stage, which right now, that looked like the pound from "Lady and the Tramp"

_What a dog _

_What a dog_

_He's a tramp_

_But they love him_

_Breaks a new heart _

_Every day_

_He's a tramp_

_They adore him_

_And I only hope he'll stay _

_That way_

_He's a tramp_

_He's a scoundrel_

_He's a rounder_

_He's a cad_

_He's a tramp_

_But I love him_

_Yes even I have got it_

_pretty bad_

_You can never tell when _

_He'll show up_

_He gives you plenty _

_of trouble_

_I guess he's just a _

_no-count pup_

_But I wish he_

_Were double_

_He's a tramp_

_He's a rover_

_And there's nothing_

_More to say_

_If he's a tramp he's a_

_Good one_

_And I wish I could_

_Travel his way_

_Wish I could travel_

_His way_

_Wish I could travel_

_His way_

Maya was returned to her sit as a blushing mess. Fox cackled, "Whelp that's all for this chapter. Goodbye-zai jian-sayonara." *POOF* Fox was gone.

**(Well this went well don't ya think? :D Maya is a ex pirate oc of mine who won't appear in any other Hetalia fanfic. But she will in a possible Supernatural one. **

**England: Why do you keep torturing us?**

**FDK: Cause it's fun torturing you guys :D now say it.**

**England: *Sighs* Review and she'll put the next chapter out faster. *Whispers* Save us from the mad woman.**

**FDK: I heard that Caterpillar brows! You won't get away from me that easy.)**


	2. Part 2

**( FDK: Maya say it**

**Maya: Heck. No.**

**FDK: Say it or I'll actually write the supernatural fanfic your part of and have you make out with Gabriel.**

**Maya:*Horrified* FINE! FoxDemonKing doesn't own Hetalia or Disney. If she did the princesses from the movies would actually get to know their princes-not including Rapunzel and Belle here- and Prussia and Hungary would date and have adorable half albino kids who use frying pans as weapons)**

*Poof* FoxDemonKing appeared again with Maya. Fox started grinning, "We're back~!" France was smiling, England was in the emo corner and Russia was Kolkolkoling. The others were indifferent cause they didn't have to sing yet.

England got up from the emo corner "What are you going to do now huh?" Fox snorted, "Relax, I'm not gonna make you sing today England. Germany and the BTT are though. I think the songs I chose are very fitting. "

*Poof*

Germany was on stage in his usual training clothes. The stage now looked like the campsite from Mulan. Maya was also up there as Mulan and with Italy, Lithuania, and Japan.

_Let's get down to business_

_To defeat the Allies_

_Did they send me daughters when I asked for sons_

_You're the saddest bunch I ever met_

_But you can bet before we're through_

_Mister, I'll make a man out of you_

_Tranquil as a forest_

_But a fire within_

_Once you find your center_

_You are sure to win_

_You're a spineless, pale, pathetic lot_

_And you haven't got a clue_

_Somehow I'll make a man out of you_

_(Lithuania) I'm never gonna catch my breath_

_(Japan) Say goodbye to those who know me_

_(Italy) Boy, was I a fool for cutting gym_

_(Fox) This guy's got em scared to death_

_(Maya) Hope he doesn't see right through me_

_(Lithuania) Now I really wish I knew how to swim_

_Be a man_

_We must be swift as coursing river_

_Be a man_

_With all the force of a great typhoon_

_Be a man_

_With all the strength of a raging fire_

_Mysterious as the dark side of the moon_

_Time is racing toward us till the Allies arrive_

_Heed my every order and you might survive_

_You're unsuited for the rage of war_

_So pack up, go home you're through _

_How could I make a man out of you_

_Be a man_

_We must be swift as coursing river_

_Be a man_

_With all the force of a great typhoon_

_Be a man_

_With all the strength of a raging fire_

_Mysterious as the dark side of the moon_

_Be a man_

_We must be swift as coursing river_

_Be a man_

_With all the force of a great typhoon_

_Be a man_

_With all the strength of a raging fire_

_Mysterious as the dark side of the moon_

*Poof* They were back in their seats. China decided to ask, "Why didn't you put me in there?" Fox stared at him, "Honestly, you may be where the story of Mulan came from, but that song suits Germany waaay to much for it to go to someone else." Italy raised his hand which Fox noticed. "Yes Italy?" "You can sing Fox and why did you be Mushu?" Fox shrugged her shoulders, "Yeah I can sing okayish not great though, I'm not the singer in my family. My older sister is and she's awesome. Also I sung Mushu's line cause I can't see any of you guys as him." The countries nodded at that.

"NOW! It's time for the the BTT to sing. Oh and Spain and France are playing Timon and Poomba, with Prussia is Simba." *Poof* The trio was onstage in a jungle setting. Spain and France were standing a little bit away from Prussia.

_{France} Hakuna Matata! what a wonderful phrase_

_[Spain] Hakuna Matata! Ain't no passing craze_

_{France}It means no worries for the rest of your days_

_It's our problem-free philosophy_

_Hakuna Matata_

_(Prussia) Hakuna Matata?_

_[Spain] Yeah. It's our motto_

_(Prussia) What's a motto?_

_{France} Nothing. What's a-motto with you?_

_[Spain] Those two words will solve all your problems_

_{France} That's right. Take Spain here_

_Why, when he was a young country..._

_[Spain] When I was a young COUN-TRY_

_{France} Very nice_

_[Spain] Thanks_

_{France} He found that his aroma lacked a certain appeal_

_He could clear the savannah after every meal_

_[Spain] I'm a sensitive soul though I seem thick-skinned_

_and it hurt that my friends never stood downwind_

_and oh, the shame {France} He was ashamed_

_Thought of changin my name {France} What's in a name?_

_And I got downhearted {France} How did ya feel?_

_Everytime that I... _

_{France} Hey not in front of the kids_

_[Spain] Oh sorry_

_{France} Hakuna Matata! what a wonderful phrase_

_Hakuna Matata! Ain't no passing craze_

_(Prussia) It means no worries for the rest of your days_

_Together: It's our problem-free philosophy_

_Hakuna Matata!_

_Hakuna Matata! Hakuna matata!_

_Hakuna Matata! Hakuna matata!_

_Hakuna Matata! Hakuna matata!_

_Hakuna Matata! Hakuna-_

_(Prussia) It means no worrys for the rest of your days_

_Together: It's our problem-free philosophy_

_Hakuna Matata!_

*Poof* The three were back in their seats. Fox reappeared grinning, "Dang I've never had to slightly change songs. But this was perfect for them."

England looked annoyed about something. "Why haven't you picked on Russia or China?" Fox frowned at him. "Dude, 1. Russia's my favorite Hetalia, with Germany as second. 2. I haven't thought up a song for them yet. Though I think I might have Russia do a Frozen song." Russia smirked at being her favorite character, while China sighed in relief.

England looked at her and her getting too big t-shirt and pants. "You're not very lady like are you?" Fox grinned and laughed. "Nope! I think that's because my brother's influence/him getting me into anime at age ten with Samurai 7." America asked(loudly I might add), "How many siblings do you have dudette!?" Fox shrugged nonchalantly, "I'm the middle child of five kids. I have a older brother and sister and two younger sisters. My brother, my little sister Pyro, are the ones most into anime. My youngest sister likes anime a little but is more like my big sister whos more into fashion."

The countries faces looked like this: -_-'. _This explained so much and yet so little._

Fox checked the word count and time and looked happy. "Well since this is all for this chapter, and a good time to stop. Bye~!"

**(Germany's theme song is totally I'll make a man out of you, don't you agree? Also Hakuna Matata I had only made a few changes cause it needed to suit the countries. Anywho, if you want a country to sing something request it.**

**Germany: NO! No one is requesting anymore songs!**

**FDK: Too late! Somebody already requested a few song ideas. Now SAY IT! Or do you want to be singing I won't say I'm in love?**

**Germany: o_o! O-ok! Review, it helps her get ideas for this stuff.)**


	3. Chapter 3

**(All rights to Hetalia, Disney, and lyrics belong to the respective owners. I.E I OWN ABSOLUTELY NOTHING!)**

FoxDemonKing walked down one of the aisles between the seats. "Okay guys let's get this party started." America who was slightly freaking out yelled,"Who the heck are you dude?" Fox looked at him confused before popping in a mirror and looking at it. "Oh crap! I forgot to set back my gender after my new fanfic!" Everybody looked confused but just shrugged after knowing it was Fox.

Male!Fox looked over to Hungary, "Hey Hungary it's your turn." *POOF* Hungary was onstage wearing a purple Greek toga. Belarus, Ukraine, and Liechtenstein were dressed in white togas.

_[Hungary]_

_If there's a prize for rotten judgement_

_I guess I've already won that_

_No man is worth the aggravation_

_That's ancient history, been there, done that!_

_[Belarus, Ukraine, and Leich] Who'd' ya think you're kiddin'_

_He's the Earth and heaven to you_

_Try to keep it hidden_

_Honey, we can see right through you_

_Girl, ya can't conceal it_

_We know how ya feel and_

_Who you're thinking of_

_[Hungary]_

_No chance, no way_

_I won't say it, no, no_

_[Belarus, Ukraine, and Leich]_

_You swoon, you sigh_

_why deny it, uh-oh_

_[Hungary]_

_It's too cliche_

_I won't say I'm in love_

_I thought my heart had learned its lesson_

_It feels so good when you start out_

_My head is screaming get a grip, girl_

_Unless you're dying to cry your heart out_

_Oh_

_[Belarus, Ukraine, and Leich]_

_You keep on denying_

_Who you are and how you're feeling_

_Baby, we're not buying_

_Hon, we saw ya hit the ceiling_

_Face it like a grown-up_

_When ya gonna own up_

_That ya got, got, got it bad_

_[Hungary]_

_Whoa: No chance, no way_

_I won't say it, no, no_

_[Belarus, Ukraine, Liech]_

_Give up, give in_

_Check the grin you're in love_

_[Hungary]_

_This scene won't play,_

_I won't say I'm in love_

_[Belarus, Ukraine, and Liech]_

_You're doin' flips read our lips_

_You're in love_

_[Hungary]_

_You're way off base_

_I won't say it_

_[Belarus, Ukraine, and Liech]_

_She won't say she's in love_

_[Hungary]_

_Get off my case_

_I won't say it_

_[Belarus, Ukraine, and Liech]_

_Girl, don't be proud_

_It's O.K. you're in love_

_[Hungary]_

_Oh-ohhhhh_

_At least out loud,_

_I won't say I'm in love_

"Oh man I am _so_ glad I decided to have Hungary sing that instead," said a grinning M!Fox. Hungary who was curious asked, "Who was going to sing it originally?" M!Fox grinned even bigger and chuckled. "A reviewer asked if Germany could sing it but that would be to weird even for me. And believe me I have a high bar for weird." "Thank you so much Fox," said a pale looking Germany.

M!Fox nodded in his direction showing his acknowledgement. He then turned to Russia, "Oh Russia it's your turn." Russia was onstage in his usual get-up.

_Russia_

_The snow glows white on the mountain tonight_

_Not a footprint to be seen_

_A kingdom of isolation_

_and it looks like I'm King_

_The wind is howling like this swirling storm inside_

_Couldn't keep it in_

_Heaven knows I've tried_

_Don't let them in,_

_don't let them see_

_Be the good guy you always have to be_

_Conceal, don't feel,_

_don't let them know_

_Well now they know_

_Let it go, let it go_

_Can't hold it back anymore_

_Let it go, let it go_

_Turn away and slam the door_

_I don't care_

_what they're going to say_

_Let the storm rage on._

_The cold never bothered me anyway_

_It's funny how some distance_

_Makes everything seem small_

_And the fears that once controlled me_

_Can't get to me at all_

_It's time to see what I can do_

_To test the limits and break through_

_No right, no wrong, no rules for me,_

_I'm free!_

_Let it go, let it go_

_I am one with the wind and sky_

_Let it go, let it go_

_You'll never see me cry_

_Here I stand_

_And here I'll stay_

_Let the storm rage on_

_My power flurries through the air into the ground_

_My soul is spiraling in frozen fractals all around_

_And one thought crystallizes like an icy blast_

_I'm never going back, the past is in the past_

_Let it go, let it go_

_And I'll rise like the break of dawn_

_Let it go, let it go_

_That perfect boy is gone_

_Here I stand_

_In the light of day_

_Let the storm rage on_

_The cold never bothered me anyway!_

M!Fox was the only one laughing at Russia. England turned to him, "HOW ARE YOU NOT SCARED OF HIM!" he demanded. M!Fox shrugged and rubbed his ears. "I've never gotten scared really(1). The last time I freaked out was when I got lost when I was 8-11 years old." "What about horror movies dude?" asked America. Rubbing the back of his head M!Fox answered, "I've never seen one. ANYWAY! This is the end of this chapter." With a poof M!Fox was gone.

**(DONE! Again I own nothing but Ryuu/me(don't sue me). Okay tell me honestly guys, how many of you would pay to see Russia singing Let it go?**

**(1) I'm serious. I honestly can't get scared. I mean I jump in surprise at jump scares but they don't scare me. My sister told me I'm desensitized to creepiness and scariness. *shrugs* Probably why any of the dreams other people consider nightmares I have are more like action dreams to me.**


End file.
